Together Forever
by Leshaya
Summary: Kagome lie broken on the floor. Her hopes and dreams crushed into silence, conformity of society putting her where she was. Nobody believed her. Until she got an unexpected guest, drawn to her song of pain. One Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This story is my idea, although Im sure others have had the same, but oh well. All inuyasha characters, ar property of Rumiko Takahashi, and CO.

**Together Forever**

**1-Shot**

The world just seemed to buzz on past Kagome as she stared out of her window. She was sitting, haunched over in her window, staring out onto the world with dull grey eyes. She was wearing a grey outfit that made her look deathly pale and fragile looking. Bones continued to protrude her shoulders and back. Her hair had lost its previous shine and luster, now leaving a dull course matt of hair. Her eyes were what had changed the most though. Where as before they held a light and shone with all of the emotions she had. The eyes that had spilled too many tears, yet still seemed to comfort the hurt, and make people smile again. The eyes, that had captured the heart of so many with a passing glance. The eyes that seemed to harden with an impecable force, when she would fight for herself or others. This Kagome, was so changed. So alone, and desperate looking.

'Inuyasha, where are you now?' she thought to herself. She had long ago realized that he wasn't coming. Nobody was. Her mother had placed her in this place. It was supposed to make her better. All it did was make her feel alone, and desolate. She missed her friends, her family. She missed her freedom. A small knock on the door brought Kagome out of her thoughts, as she glanced at the door. It opened a small bit, revealing a small old lady, in a white nurses outfit. Her grey hair was tied up in a knot at the back of her head, covered by a nurses hat, and a pin. Her brown eyes were hardened with age, yet held a certain air of security in them. As she shuffled into the room, she carried with her, a tiny container of pills, and a glass of water.

"How are you today Kagome" asked the little old woman. The name on her outfit said ' Akiko'. When she reached Kagome, her old hands smoothed down a few loose pieces of Kagomes hair, and offered her the medicine. Kagome reached out a shakey hand to grab the pills, and the glass of water. Akiko offered a brief smile, and patted the girl on her back, making soothing noises.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. Akiko shook her head sadley and turned to leave. Kagome never said anything other than that name. She was deeply mising her friend, whether real or not. Akiko had been told never get involved with you patients. And for thirty five years, she had done just that. But then this fiesty girl came in, and as Akiko slowely watched as the fire died in Kagome, her heart went out for her. Akiko had never thought that Kagome should be in here, but she was just a nurse, what could she do. As she closed the door, she heard Kagome start humming to herself, although she never let the lyrics pass her lips. Her song was filled with pain and sorrow, as she cried for those she had lost. As the nurse walked away, she took a deep breath. Kagome was such a sad case, it hurt her heart to keep the girl in here.

Kagome continued to humm to herself, remembering the days she had had with Inuyasha, and her friends. When Sango would hit Miroku over the head with her Haraikotsu for being a letcher. Her sitting Inuyasha for being rude and insensitive. Shippo running around laughing and eating candy while playing tag with Kilala. Kagome gave a brief smile. Life was perfect. Until disaster struck. Kagome vividly remembered the day. After they had all killed Naraku, when the jewel was forged together once more. They had started to celebrate when the jewel pulsed. Kagome had stared down in shock as she started to become transparent. Her friends all reached out to gather her, and hold her with them, but she slipped right through their fingers. The jewel was transporting her home. Tears started to flow down her face, as she said goodbye to her friends. Inuyasha was trying to hold onto her, crying. Her inuyasha, had cried that day. For her.

"I love you" she had whispered right before she had dissapeared. She had materialized in her shrine, at the bottom of the well, where she prompltly broke down and creid. Her mother and grandfather, and brother found here there later in the day, curled up. They had asked her what was wrong, adn she had told them. That is where it all went wrong. nobody remembered her going to the fuedal era, or any of her friends. After a while her mother had sent her to conselors and phycologists. they started to say that she was schizophrenic. She had jsut laughed meakly. After a while, her mom had admitted her here. Tokyo Mental hospital. And this is where she had spent the last 3 years of her life. Pining for her friends. She then started to do something she had never done before. She sang. her voice soft and flowing. She had remembered one song that she had heard before she had been commited here. A song by Kelly Clarkson. Breakaway.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Kagomes voice was so full of emotion as she tried to hold back her tears. She was letting it all out. All out in this song, her voice carrying out of her cell and into the hall way. All of the staff, and other occupants stopped what they were doing to listen. They had never heard her speak, and now she was singing. They could feel her pain in the song she sang, and they could sense all of the emotions she was feeling. Infront of Kagome's eyes, she could see her friends they were laughing and smiling. She smiled back.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She continued to sing, putting her all into it. All other occupants were entranced by her voice. Especially one. A visitor was mezmerized by the familiar voice. The voice he had been searching for for years. His heart had just about quit, and he had almost given up, when he had checked one last place. They phyc ward. When he came in, nobody would help him. He had begged, and asked if he would tell him if she was here, but they couldn't release any patient info. He had jsut turned around and pushed on the door when he heard her voice. Her voice. The voice he had searched so long for. He sprinted forwards, pushing past the nurses that blocked his way. He needed to get to her.

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Kagome continued singing. It was as if something was pushing her to sing louder. She did. The mystery guest continued running, ignoring the warnings of the nurses, trying to stop him. When he finally reached her door, his heart lurched in his chest. He looked through the door window, to the frail girl he once knew. she was jsut a shell, all of her life had been sucked out of her. He let a tear slip down his face. Behind him came a nurse. He glanced at her, and noticed it was an old woman. She seemed frantic, yet calm when she reached him. She looked to the door, and then back to the crying man outside, and smiled a true smile.

"I take it your Inuyasha?" she asked. He widened his eyes a bit, and nodded. She reched into her pocket and brought forth a key, and unlocked the door, and waved to him. He smiled and gave her a hug. Akiko, just laughed, and puched him towards the door.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she was so frail, but her voice was the same, yet held a sadness. Why was she here, how could her mom do this to her? What about Souta, couldn't he stop this? how could they hurt his Kagome.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

When Kagome was done, she heard a sharp intake of breath and spun towards the sound. Her eyes widened, as she looked at the man standing infront of her. She took in the silver hari, golden eyes, and modern clothing. His eyes, were filled with tears. Kagome couldn't breath, he was here. Right infront of her. She had given up hope, on ever finding him, and him saving her, and yet here he was. Tears started to pool in her eyes. She hadn't cried in years, forgetting the feeling. She had kept it all inside. And now, it was trying to break free. She would let it too.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered so softly that he had to strain to hear. His nod was all she needed, and she flung herself into his arms. He let the tears slip free from his arms, as he held her. She felt so right agains his body. They slid to the floor, still hoding on as if their lives depended on it. They cried, releasing all the years of anguish they held. They had found each other again. The other nurses tried to go into the room, but Akiko stood in the way.

"You all treated her like she was crazy, even I im afraid. But she was right. This man...Is Inuyasha" she shispered just loud enough for them to hear. They all gasped in suprise. They all knew who Inuyasha was. They had all heard her, and knew her case. Silent tears seemed to fall from their eyes, as they looked at the couple on the floor. A few minutes passed, and finally the couple pulled back, but not letting go.

"I thought you weren't going to come for me, I thought you had forgotten too." she said in strainged voice, throat hurting from all of her crying, and singing.

" I would never forget you, not even if that damn jewel had tried to. Im so sorry, I couldn't find you in time. Im so sorry Kagome, I lvoe you." he said pulling her closer. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed. he came back.

"I love you too Inuyasha, thank you."

"ahem, Im sorry to interupt, but Inuyasha, we need to talk to you and Kagome." said Akiko, not really wanting to interupt, but things needed to be done. They both nodded, but neither moved.

"Kagome, I think it is time you went home. I know you would like to, and this man can affirm you, and take over charge for you. You will just need to take one last evaluation, but I think we can all handle it, isn't that right" she said, and all the nurses nodded, and smiled. They were going to help her get out of here. Inuyasha gazed back at Kagome, and smiled. That old light was back in her eyes. She was finally free, and Had Inuyasha back. Kagome was happy. Suddenly a loud cheer erupted from behind them, but they didn't care. They both gazed into each others eyes, and smiled. They had found each other, they were together. And with the love they had, they sealed it with a kiss.

The End

AU: Well, I was going to update my other story, but hey. I was thinking of topics to write a short story for school with, and then this came out. huh, I think that this is one of my best written stories. n e way, please review. I nkow that other people have used this topic before, but i don't care. I like it, and It stays. Im soryy to any who think that this is almost identical to their stories, but I have no associations with your story, this is mmy story, an idea stemmed from other fanfictions, of course, but my ideas and such. Thank you and please Review, I would like to know what you think of it. If you like this style of writing compared to my other stories, (i've tried three) then I will try to finish writing like this.


End file.
